


It’s You?

by sasscas



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Innocence, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 04:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasscas/pseuds/sasscas
Summary: “Okay Dustin, plan starts now.” Lucas said quietly to Dustin, but not quietly enough.“What plan?” Mike asked.“No plan!”OrWhere friends help their friends realize they like each other.





	It’s You?

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on a scene from This Is Us with Kate and a boy who liked her xoxo enjoy

“I just tagged you, Lucas!”

“Nuh uh!”

“I touched your shirt!”

Lucas stuck his tongue out at Mike. _Cheater_.

Mike and some of his friends played tag at recess everyday. Well, _almost_ everyday. Other days he would sit with his best friend Will. They would draw on the sidewalk with chalk. Will didn’t like to play tag because apparently he sucked at anything to do with running and sports. His words, not Mike’s.

Today Mike was playing tag and Will usually sat nearby with Jane and Max, their other friends. Mike couldn’t see them right now.

“Hey guys where did Will go?”

“Ooooooo, Mike’s looking for Wiiiillll.” Dustin said with a smirk.

“Yeah I am, why are you doing that voice?” He was confused why Dustin was making it sound like Mike should be embarrassed.

Dustin gave Lucas a look.

”Okay Dustin, plan starts now.” Lucas said quietly to Dustin, but not quietly enough.

“What plan?” Mike asked.

“No plan!”

“Jane wants to kiss you.”

They both speak at the same time, making Mike confused.

“What? Jane?”

Dustin seemed to be in deep thought before continuing. “Oh...yeah! Jane. She has a crush on you.”

”And she said she’s waiting behind the shed by the swings.” said Lucas. Mike turned red.

“Wh- What? I thought she liked Johnny.”

“That was a lie!” Dustin said, scratching the back of his neck.

“Wait, guys I don’t think I _like_ like her. Only as a friend.”

They were already pushing him toward the swings.

“At least tell her and don’t leave her hangin, good luck Mikey!” Lucas gave him one last push.

Mike gave them a confused look as he made his way toward the shed. As he rounded the corner, Jane wasn’t the one waiting there for him.

It was Will.

“Will? What are you doing here?” He looked up at Mike, looking nervous.

“Oh...I-“

“Wow, Dustin and Lucas pranked me! They told me Jane was here and she wanted to kiss me.”

“Oh.” Will’s cheeks were red.

“I should have known.” Mike said, dissapointed in the fact that no one actually had a crush on him after all. “Trevor was right. No one could like a frog face like me.”

“That’s not true. Don’t listen to him.”

Mike sighed. “Anyways, why are you here? Did they tell you the same thing?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh. Who did they tell you was gonna be over here?”

“You.”

Mike looked up at his best friend, surprised. Will was still blushing, avoiding eye contact with Mike. Mike leaned his back against the shed, mirroring Will.

“You want to kiss..._me_?”

Will looked down at his shoes. An intense feeling took over Mike at the sight. Will liked him? Him of all people? He felt a smile smile tug at his lips as he looked at Will.

“You want to kiss me.” This time it was a statement. Someone actually like liked him and Mike wasnt upset it was Will. So he stepped forward.

“Hey.” Will looked up.

Mike put both hands on his cheeks and gave him a quick kiss on the mouth.

Will’s eyes widened.

“Did you want to kiss me too?”

Mike nodded, smiling.

“Do you...do you like me back?”

“Yes. Well you’re pretty and handsome and you’re my best friend, what more could I ask for?”

Will smiled and so did Mike. When they walked back to the main playground, bumping shoulders, there was Lucas, Dustin, Jane and Max smiling mischievously and waving.

Dustin gave Lucas a fist bump.

“I think it worked!”


End file.
